Sous une pluie d'étoiles
by mini pouce06
Summary: OS: Dee invite Ryo à dîner lors de la fête du 14 juillet... Dîner aux chandelles et feux d'artifices sont au rendezvous... Estce que tout ce passera comme prévu pour Dee?...


Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la propriété de Sanami Matoh. Cette superbe mangaka possède tous les droits sur sa série Fake, ainsi que Tonkam qui l'a gracieusement édité en français. Note de l'auteur : cette histoire a été conçue lors du feu d'artifice du 14 juillet à la Baule en Loire Atlantique.

Sous une pluie d'étoile

de mini pouce 06

On était le 13 juillet. Ryo finissait de se préparer quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Oui. Entre. J'ai pratiquement fini. »

Dee poussa la porte et parcouru d'un regard appréciateur la silhouette en face de lui. Comme toujours Ryo était magnifique. Ils devaient aller tous les deux dîner au restaurant avant d'aller assister au feu d'artifice.

« Ca y est. Je suis près. » dit Ryo en prenant sa veste. En se retournant, il tomba face à face avec un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Tout surpris, il pris le bouquet dans ses bras et fut aussitôt enveloppé d'une ensorcelante odeur de fleurs. Il était à la fois surpris et ravis.

Son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage car Dee ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

« Ben quoi ! Ne sois pas si étonné, c'est vexant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis américain que je ne sais pas me conduire avec (un homme semblerait bizarre, nous dirons donc) mon compagnon. Je ne suis pas un de ces glaçons d'immigrants anglais. Je suis un authentique descendant d'écossais. »continua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ryo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Son partenaire sourit satisfait. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit insociable, mais il avait parfois un peu de mal à se dérider. Enfin, un si bon commencement promettait une excellente soirée. Et qui sais si….. Dee, tout à ses espoirs (fantasmes serait peut être plus approprié -). Revenant à son compagnon, il l'invita galamment à le suivre pour aller dîner

Il avait réservé dans un excellent restaurant. Ce dernier possédait une terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Un atout non négligeable pour parfaire leur petit dîner romantique. (Il ne manque plus que les angelots dans le ciel et les fleurs en arrière plan).

Une fois leur repas commandé, ils purent enfin profiter de ce rare moment de solitude pour discuter de tous les deux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ryo lui demanda des nouvelles de sa « mère » et de l'orphelinat.

Ryo appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Dee et en profita pour se détendre. Ces derniers temps, le travail avait été difficile, avec de nombreuses affaires difficiles et épuisantes. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer lors de ses vacances. Le policier était un peu surpris que le chef leurs ait octroyé à tous les deux cette semaine de vacances ensemble (quel naïf quand même !).

« Dix dollars pour tes pensées. » lui demanda Dee en souriant.

« Hein ? Pardon. Je repensais à ces derniers temps et au fait que nous avions de la chance d'avoir ces vacances ensemble. »lui répondit-il en souriant.

Ryo fut un peu étonné en voyant Dee sourire rêveusement. Ce dernier se remémorait sa « discussion » avec le chef. Enfin, il n'en était pas mécontent. Bicky et Vicky étaient au cinéma. Il s'était encore fait extorqué 100 dollars mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de cette soirée pour lui sortir le grand jeu. Il commençait tout de suite.

« Ryo tu ne trouve pas cet endroit magnifique ? J'avais envie de t'y emmener depuis longtemps. La mer est belle (mais pas autant que tes yeux : ça ferait vraiment cliché) ce soir. » murmura-t-il rêveusement tout en jouant avec le pied de son verre.

Il but une gorgée de vin. Il souriait intérieurement. Tout ce passait pour le mieux. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui faire une romantique déclaration et roule ma poule ; emballé c'est pesé et l'affaire est dans le sac.

« Ryo… »

« Messieurs, vos plats… » l'interrompit le serveur.

Ryo manqua s'étrangler avec une gorgée de vin. L'ambiance était cassée. Il était si près du but. Pour un peu, il aurait envie d'étrangler le serveur ; mais Ryo n'aurait pas apprécié. Tant pis, il attendrait une autre occasion. Après tout, il avait la soirée devant lui.

Mais il n'y eut malheureusement pas d'autres occasions. Il fallait croire que le serveur prenait un malin plaisir à toujours les interrompre au mauvais moment. Résultat, il n'avait rien pu faire. Bah, il restait encore le feu d'artifice.

Il était temps d'y aller d'ailleurs. Dee pris la main de Ryo et le conduisit à travers la foule jusqu'à la plage. Ils s'installèrent sur le sable un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Dee vit Ryo frissonner. Profitant de l'occasion il le prit dans ses bras.

« Dee que ? »

« Chut. Tu auras plus chaud comme ça. Et puis c'est plus confortable »ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils virent les premières fusées. C'était magique !

Emerveillé, Ryo se tourna vers Dee pour lui en faire-part. Les yeux de Dee étaient fixés sur lui. Il fut prisonnier de son regard. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Derrière eux c'était le bouquet final. Une des fusées faisait comme une pluie d'étoiles. C'est dans ce cadre qu'ils s'embrassèrent.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Ryo se blottit davantage dans les bras de Dee. Puis tout à coup ce dernier s'écarta brusquement en poussant un juron. Complètement désorienté, Ryo rouvrit les yeux pour voir Bicky entrain de mordre la main de Dee.

Et comme d'habitude le combat débuta. Leur soirée était foutue (pauvre Dee ce n'était encore pas cette fois qu'il allait se payer Dee ;p). Ryo soupira. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de bêtise qu'il aurait pu regretter plus tard.

Non non pas taper. J'y peux rien si on n'est pas encore arrivé au 7ème volume. ;p. En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés à la lire que moi à l'écrire. J'ai hâte de savoir vos impressions. Si ça vous plait, j'en ai une autre toute prête à poster, mais bon, il faut être sûr que ça vous intéresse…

A très bientôt j'espère.


End file.
